Heir to the Kaiba spirit
by Ancient Arbiter
Summary: Numbers are on the loose and a new hunter is out to stop them.


**Greetings my faithful readers. Thanks to Tsunashi777 I have decided to post a story that started with the idea for a yugioh card. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

_**Duel Monsters. Once a simple card, now much more. these new monsters that appear in duels. The number. Their out of control. That's were I come in, to stop this invasion and save** **lives.**_

In a dark ally a simple street thug was was beating up a kid who had refused to duel him.

"Have you reconsidered yet, you little brat?" the thug asked.

"Leave him alone you piece of scum." A voice said. The man turned to see a slender but slightly toned man. His skin was lightly tanned, he had dark green eyes and black hair with blue highlights. He wore a a tight black long sleeved shirt, black pants, boots ,and a black sleeveless trench coat.

"You a little far from the tops punk. Aren't you?"

"Let him go or else."

"Hahaha. Your funny."

"Well then. Why not we duel? And see how funny I am."

"You on." The punk said activating his duel disk and putting on a duel gazer. The other guy Slipped on a old Battle City duel disk and moved his have over his left aside as a light blue dragon head tattoo appeared over his eye.

* * *

"Lets Duel"

Punk: I'll start this off. I summon starship eagle ( lvl 4 monster) and when I summoned a lvl 4 or lower monster I can special summon kagetokage. I overlay those two monsters to xyz summon Gem Knight Pearl . I then end my turn.

Hero: Hm. I summon Blue-eyes Bomber. Than I activate Blue-eyes white ray to special summon Blue-eyes priest from my deck . Thanks to Blue-eyes priest special ability. I change his level to lvl 5 . I tune my monsters to synchro summon Blue-eyes Wyvern, my Wyvern's special ability lets his atk increased by 600 atk points(3200 atk). Go destroy his Gem-knight. _Punk(3400)_. I set two cards facedown and end my turn

Punk: "Grr. I Special Summons Starship Spy Plane (1100/500) in Attack Position thanks to its own effect. Now I Normal Summons Starship Adjust Plane (500/?) in Attack Position, and uses its effect, making both "Starship Spy Plane" and itself Level 7. I Overlays my 2 Level 7 monsters to Xyz Summon Number 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk (0/3000) in ATACK Position. I then activate galaxy-blast to change his def and atk . Finally I activates the effect of Number 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk, by detaching 1 Xyz Material I get to Special Summon as many Battle Eagle Tokens as possible, which will be destroyed during the end of the turn." _He Summoned 4 "Battle Eagle Tokens" (all 2000/0) in Attack Position._ "Go tomahawk destroy his monster." _Our hero activated Holy Barrier to negate atack and end BATTLE PHASE._ "I end my turn."

Hero: I activate pot of greed to draw two more card, than I activate call of the haunted to revive Blue-eyes priest. Then I play monster reborn to bring back Blue-eyes Bomber. Than I activate Holy Light to change levels of my monsters to LVL 8 . **Oh great lord of the deep past come forth in front of me! Pass through time and space, and show its majestic form! Bring me the victory and glory ! Appear now** **Number 00: Blue-eyes Majestic Dragon**** !"**_ A light brighter then the sun appeared and a diamond appeared from it. It slowly transformed into the shape of a dragon with metal skin, a blue light running through out the cracks of the beasts, it looked like a blue eyes white dragon turned metal. It also had a 00 on the right side of the beast's chest._ And get thishis atk is increased by 800 points when he has overlay monsters. Now I activate Blue-eyes Assault Wave , when I have a blue-eyes dragon monster with 3000 or more atk I can attack ALL monsters on the field. Now I use one of my Blue eyes effect : I detach overlay unit to increase his atk by 500 atk. _Blue-eyes is 4300._ GO BLUE-EYES HOLY DESTRUCTION . Punk(3400-0)

* * *

The man fell back to the ground unconscious.

"Never had a chance." the hero said as a white light shot to him. He caught it and It reveald itself to be Number 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk. "Another down but many to go."

**There are still many number cards out there and those who would use their power to hurt the innocent. My name is Jayson Kaiba; Number hunter, protector of the worlds. And Little did I know my life was about to take a major turn.**

* * *

**Okay hope it was okay for a starter. I will be updating my other stories soon. **


End file.
